I Hate Him, And Love Him
by Superstorment
Summary: Justin has annoyed Alex for the last time, and she's prepared to do something about it. But will Justin find a way to outsmart her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

"Shut up Justin! You're so annoying!" I screamed, running upstairs to my room.

"Yeah, well you're not so great yourself." Justin replied, as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

I stopped running upstairs. "Are you kidding me Justin? You always ruin everything! I mean seriously, you just HAD to tell Mom that I was 5 minutes late for curfew last night? You couldn't just let it go?"

"Uh, actually, you were 30 minutes late, and yeah, I did have to tell. You can't just get away with stuff like that, Alex."

"Yes, I can! Or I could, if you would let me. Don't you have anything else to do besides for making sure I follow the rules? Why don't you go hang out with your friends or something? Oh wait, you don't have any friends."

"Uh, yeah I do. Zeke."

"Oh, sorry. You have ONE friend."

"Look Alex, none of this would happen if you wouldn't break the rules all the time."

"No, none of this would happen if you didn't get into my business all the time. Get a life! Seriously!" I didn't give him a chance to respond, because I ran up to my room so quickly. I laid down on my bed and started crying. I wasn't being dramatic. This type of crap happened all the time. He always got into my business and never just let me do what I want. Why does he care so much anyway? I mean, yeah I was 5 minutes late. (Okay, 30 minutes. Big whoop.) It wasn't like I was doing anything bad. I was just out on a date with Mason. Gosh, it wasn't a big deal. Now, I was grounded for 2 weeks.

_I wonder how he would feel if he got grounded for something this stupid. _Then I smiled to myself. I was Alex Russo. I could find a way to make that happen. I could just make up a spell. Like that one time with the sandwich and Max… _I need something to fill my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly. _I laughed remembering the spell. Since Max had said "_make ME a peanut butter and jelly," _it had actually turned him into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I would have to be really careful with my words.

I wanted to do a spell to make him be late to curfew, instead of me, for once. So for the next week, I continuously thought about a spell to make that happen. I had finally come up with one I thought would work. So the next night, Justin went out to go to the arcade with Zeke at 7:00PM. His curfew was 11:00PM.

At 10:00 when he still wasn't back, I smiled to myself. Time to use the spell. "Right now I am finally the one with the power; make the clock move forward an hour." The tip of my wand glowed red, and then it stopped. Nothing seemed to happen. For a second I was disappointed, until I looked at my phone. It was 11:06PM. Yes! It worked.

I sent a text to Justin.

**Hey, aren't you supposed to be home at 11:00?**

A minute later, he texted back.

**What the hell? I swear, just a second ago, it was 10:00. I'm coming home.**

I laughed to myself. This was freaking hilarious.

**Okay, but I'm gonna have to tell mom about what you did.**

He didn't text back, because he never texted and drove at the same time. I couldn't wait until he got home. What would he say? What would he do? Soon, I would find out. Until then, I would just take a little doze…

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Hope you like this story. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of it, even if you don't like it. So, yeah. I'll post chapter 2 soon. Until then, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin's POV

_Crap, crap, crap. _I thought over and over as I was driving home. How could this be happening? I was never late for curfew. I could've sworn it was 10:00PM when I looked at my phone. Then Alex texted me and it was 11:06? How did time go by so fast?

_ Focus on getting home, and then figure this out._

But how could I focus? Alex was really mad last week when I told on her; she probably couldn't wait to tell on me. I couldn't believe I was gonna get grounded. I NEVER got grounded. Not even once. Maybe there was some way I could bribe her or something… But I knew I couldn't do that. That's just not me. I don't bribe people to get my way. But there had to be a way….

I tried not to think about it and continued driving. When I arrived I went inside and noticed Alex was asleep. Yes! Maybe she accidentally fell asleep when she was waiting for me to get home. I could just sneak into my room without her knowing, and fall asleep. Then I'll just deny that I was late. They'll believe me over Alex. So that's just what I did.

Alex's POV

I woke up, and noticed it was bright outside. No… I couldn't have fell asleep all night. But I had, because the wall clock said 9:42. I assumed it meant AM, not PM, since it was 11:06PM when I fell asleep.

_ Or, technically, 10:06PM. _I chuckled, and then stopped. That doesn't matter anymore, because I have no proof that he was late. Ugh… stupid Justin. Even when he did something wrong he didn't get in trouble. It was so unfair. Except, technically he hadn't even done anything wrong, but whatever.

He was still so annoying. And I had to find a way to prove that he was late. But how could I?

Justin's POV

I was pretty sure I had gotten away with what happened last night, but I knew Alex was gonna be pretty mad at me. But hey, what else was new? Soon this would all blow over, and it would be like this never happened.

I was still confused about it all, though. It was 10:00PM when I looked at my phone, and then I went back to playing air hockey with Zeke. After what seemed like 5 or 10 minutes had passed, I got a text from Alex saying asking me if my curfew was 11:00.

I was about to text back saying, "yeah but it's only a little after 10:00", but then I looked to the top of my phone screen. It said 11:06.

So, I was pretty confused since it seemed like time had skipped forward an hour. And I was trying to make sense of it all in my head, when I realized I hadn't texted Alex back. So I told her that I'm coming home.

As I sent the text, I could picture her when she read it; she would burst out laughing and send me some stupid text about how she was going to have to tell Mom and Dad. And of course, she had done exactly that.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Hopefully, none of that would matter anymore, and Alex would just let this go. But no… Of course not, because she's Alex.

So I wasn't surprised that when I walked downstairs Alex shot me an evil glare. I pretended that I hadn't seen it.

"Morning Mom and Dad."

"Morning," they replied back, with absolutely no enthusiasm. Dad was putting a mountain of whipped cream on his waffles, so you couldn't even see the waffles anymore.

"Dad, if you're gonna put that much whipped cream on your waffles, why don't you just eat a bowlful of whipped cream?" Max questioned, intently awaiting his reply. Everyone stared at him. He looked uncomfortable and awkward.

"Uh… well… How are you today Justin?" He asked. I doubted he actually cared, but was just trying to change the subject.

I was about to speak, when Alex put her hand up.

"Justin was late for curfew last night." Alex said.

"What?" my mom replied. "Is this true Justin?"

"No, Mom, of course not." I said. I hated lying, but I couldn't get grounded. It would ruin my reputation.

"So Alex is just making this accusation up?" my dad asked.

"Accu- what?" Max said. We ignored him.

"Well, yeah, she's probably just trying to get me in trouble." This was killing me. I hated lying. But I really had no choice right now.

"Bull! Mom, Dad! Justin was late! He didn't get back til like, well, past 11:00."

"Hmm… Who should I believe? Alex, Justin, Alex, Justin…" my dad continued to fake ponder, "I believe Justin."

"What! That's so unfair Dad. I'm telling the truth." Alex protested.

"Yeah, well, even if that's true, which I highly doubt, Justin always tells the truth, and you pretty much always lie."

Alex turned to me. "Are you seriously gonna lie to them about this?"

"I-, well", I started. Everyone was looking at me. "I don't know what you're talking about Alex."

Alex turned to me in disbelief. "You son of a-"

"Alex, stop talking right now! I think you need to go up to your room, and stop lying to get your brother in trouble!" my mom yelled.

"Whatever," Alex grumbled as she went up to her room.

"Sorry about that Justin, I don't know what got into her." My dad said.

"Uh, it's okay Dad." I replied.

"Well, I'm going down to work the sub shop now, if you need anything just holler. And also, leave for school by 8:10, no later. Got it boys?" dad said, looking at Max and I.

"Yeah, okay." We said.

"I'm going down too," my mom started. "See you guys after school. And make sure Alex goes to school. Don't want her skipping."

"I'll make sure she goes Mom, don't worry." I reassured her. Then she and Dad walked out the door. I felt really guilty about Alex getting in trouble like that. She hadn't done anything wrong, for once, and she was getting in trouble for it.

"Maybe I should go talk to her about it." I said, not even realizing I had spoken out loud.

"You mean about getting ready for school?" Max asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I mean." Max shot me a suspicious look.

"You weren't actually late for curfew last night, right?" Max asked.

"No, of course not," I said, trying to sound serious, but I could feel my face getting red. "What would make you think that crazy idea?"

"No reason…" Max said. He sounded like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything else.

So, I walked up to Alex's room.

**So, you like it? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thinking about doing some Jalex. Should I?**


End file.
